Right Kind Of Wrong
by Narya2
Summary: ... "Ich weiß, wie sich das anhört, aber so ist das Leben. So ist es, zu lieben. Man gibt ein Teil von sich auf, man wird verletzt und es gibt nichts, gar nicht, was man dagegen tun kann." Manche Geschichten sind es wert, erzählt zu werden. (Jay Ebony
1. Prolog

**Hi****, ihr lieben!**

**Ich weiß nicht genau, wie viele da draußen von euch Tribe-Fans sind oder es überhaupt kennen … Gut, man muss kein Tribe-Fan zu sein, um die Story hier zu lesen; ich bin es inzwischen auch nicht mehr, weil mir absolut nicht gefällt, was sie aus der Serie gemacht haben und sich teilweise einfach unlogische Handlungsstränge ausdenken oder Personen einfach gegen den eigenen Charakter handeln lassen, aber es gibt bestimmte Dinge, die ich immer noch liebe.**

**So haben es mir in Staffel 4 Jay und Ebony angetan. Ich könnte jetzt damit anfangen zu erzählen, wie sehr es mich stört, was sie aus der Beziehung gemacht haben, aber stattdessen habe ich mir irgendwann gedacht, dass ich einfach meine Version der Ereignisse vom Anfang der 4. Staffel an schreibe und inzwischen ist es eine meiner absoluten Lieblings-Stories geworden.**

**Da ich weiß, dass es relativ wenige Tribe-Leser hier gibt – falls ihr die Story hier lest, ob sie euch nun gefällt oder nicht, hinterlasst mir bitte, bitte ein Review! Ihr würdet mich unglaublich glücklich machen …**

**Ich hoffe, euch macht es so viel Spaß, die Story zu lesen wie mir, sie zu schreiben!**

***

**Title:** Right Kind Of Wrong

**Author:** Narya

**E-Mail:** Verena.Leitschuh@gmx.de

**Category:** Romance, Action/Adventure, ein bisschen Humor, Drama, Angst, Mystery, Sci-Fi

**Spoilers:** teilweise Staffel 4

**Disclaimer****:** Jay/Ebony und fast alle anderen Charaktere, die hier vorkommen, gehören nicht mir, sondern Cloud 9, ich benutze sie ohne Erlaubnis und verdiene kein Geld damit

**Feedback:** Würde mich riesig freuen!

**Rating****:** PG-13 allgemein, hängt aber vom Kapitel ab, das heißt, es kann sowohl niedriger als auch höher werden.

**A/N:** Die Story beginnt ziemlich genau zwischen der dritten und vierten Staffel. Von da an folgt sie teilweise den Handlungen der Serie, weicht aber mit der Zeit immer mehr davon ab, bis sie völlig AU ist.

*********

  
**Right Kind Of Wrong**

  
*****

  
_„Wir waren wie Romeo und Julia …" **(****Ebony)**_

  
*****

  
**_Prolog_**

  
_Was ist Liebe?_

_Woher kommt sie? Wie stiehlt sie sich in unser Leben, so plötzlich, unerwartet? Fällt wie ein Funken auf trockenes Stroh, das nur danach gehungert hat und sich entzündet – wie kann ein Funke zu einem alles verzehrenden Feuer werden?_

_Sie ist verschwommen, die Grenze zwischen Wärmen und Verbrennen. Es geschieht so leicht, so schnell …_

_Wie zwei Seiten einer Münze, so gegensätzlich und so dicht beieinander – Hass und Liebe. Ist es wirklich wahr? Bringen diese Gefühle ein und derselbe Geist hervor? Sind dies die Züge ein und desselben Gesichts?_

_Liebe ist gefährlich. Du gibst dich ihr vollkommen hin, lebst kaum noch für mehr. Und manchmal verlierst du dich in ihr._

_Und wer kann schon sagen, ob du dich jemals wieder finden wirst?_

_Ich habe es erlebt – ich weiß, wie es ist, sich völlig in seinen Augen zu verlieren, wie es ist, wenn du glaubst, du könntest alles erreichen, solange er nur deine Hand hält. Aber auch den Schmerz, den sie mit sich bringt. Enttäuschung, Wut, Trauer._

_Leid._

_Wie kann es sein, dass Liebe diese Macht über uns hat? Dass wir um ihre Gefahren wissen und doch immer wieder zulassen, dass sie uns vollkommen in der Hand hat?_

_Wie können wir das nur ertragen?_

_Und dennoch ... wie könnten wir ohne sie leben?_


	2. I'm With You

**Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht durch die kleinen Änderungen mit dem Prolog und so sehr verwirrt, für diejenigen, die es so zum ersten Mal sehen – kümmert euch nicht weiter drum. ;-) Mich hat nur wiedermal die Muse gebissen, nachdem ich die ersten beiden Kapitel schon online gestellt hatte und deshalb musste ich den Prolog jetzt hinterher schieben – ich hoffe, es stört niemanden und ihr mögt ihn trotzdem.**

***  
  


**Disclaimer**** & Co: **siehe Prolog

**Lyrics**** Kapitel 1:** Avril Lavigne – I'm with you  
  


*********  
  


  
**Right Kind Of Wrong**  
  


  
*****

  
**_I'm_****_ With You_**  
  


  
Die Stille des Abends hatte sich auf die Stadt herabgesenkt, die Sonne war untergegangen und hatte rot-gelbe Streifen am Himmel zurückgelassen. Es war kalt geworden.

Ebony zog ihre Jacke ein wenig fester um sich und ging weiter. Sie wusste, dass es höchste Zeit war, zum Hotel zurück zu kehren. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit sollte man sich alleine nicht mehr auf der Straße sehen lassen, selbst – oder besonders – als Anführerin der Stadt nicht. Aber sie brauchte frische Luft und sie wusste, dass ihre Wachen immer in der Nähe waren.

Ebony ließ ihren Blick über den längst vertrauten Anblick der Bäume des kleinen Parks schweifen, die Häuserfassade dahinter verschwamm zu einem grau-roten, trostlosen Bild. Als die junge Frau die kalte Abendluft einatmete und schließlich beobachtete, wie sich ihr Atem in einer kleinen Dampfwolke wieder verflüchtigte, regte sich in ihr etwas, ein Gefühl, das sie schon lange unterdrückt oder ignoriert hatte.

Einsamkeit.  
  


  
_I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain, no footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_  
  


  
Ebony schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie dachte sonst nie an so etwas, außerdem war sie nur selten alleine. Ständig waren Menschen um sie; wenn es nicht, wie noch vor wenigen Tagen, die Mall Rats waren, dann heute die Jungs ihrer Wache, die sie, wie sie selbst wusste, brauchte. Dennoch fühlte Ebony sich seit einiger Zeit immer öfter einsam. Am stärksten wurde dieses Gefühl seltsamerweise meist dann, wenn mehr Menschen als gewöhnlich um sie waren. Mit keinem von ihnen konnte Ebony reden, bei niemandem konnte sie einfach sie selbst sein. Und so sehr sie sich geschworen hatte, diese Schwäche abzulegen, so wenig sie es selbst zugeben wollte – sie brauchte es.

Verärgert darüber, dass ihr diese Gedanken gerade jetzt kamen, kickte sie einen kleinen Stein vor sich her. Automatisch erinnerte Ebony sich an das letzte Mal, als sie sich diese Schwäche erlaubt und sich vor jemandem geöffnet hatte. Damals war es Bray gewesen. Ebony wusste, dass sie inzwischen über ihn hinweg war, aber nicht über die Art der Abweisung, die sie erfahren hatte, selbst, als sie ihm gegenüber ehrlich gewesen war. In dem Moment hatte sie das Vertrauen in andere verloren, besonders in Männer. Und Ebony hatte gelernt, dass es weniger weh tat, die Mauer um sich herum aufrecht zu erhalten und nichts mehr an sich heran zu lassen, auch, wenn es manchmal schwer war. So wie an diesem Abend.

Ein Zittern durchlief Ebonys Körper, als es aus dem dunkler werdenden Himmel zu regnen begann.  
  


  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
  


  
Mit ihren Erinnerungen kamen ungewollt auch die Gedanken an den letzten Tag. Bray und Ambers Verbannung. Ebony war klar, dass die Mall Rats sie deswegen jetzt höchst wahrscheinlich alle hassten, was ihr auch schon deutlich gemacht worden war, aber das war ihr ziemlich egal. Sie hatte ihre erst neu erlangte Stellung gefährdet, und Ebony hatte diese Gelegenheit ohne zu zögern genutzt. Amber hatte ihr – gewollt oder ungewollt – schon immer das Leben schwer gemacht, schon immer war sie jedermanns Liebling gewesen und Ebony die hinterhältige Hexe. Und sie war es leid. Sollten die anderen sie als skrupellos verachten, so viel sie wollten, weil sie Amber in ihrem Zustand verbannt hatte. In der Stadt gab es auch nicht mehr, was ihr helfen konnte; wenn sie es da draußen nicht schaffte, dann hier ebenso wenig. Ob mit oder ohne Bray. Außerdem war die Entrüstung über Ebonys ‚Untat' von der Aufregung über die Ankunft der Technos vollkommen verdrängt worden.

Wieder lief ihr ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter, aber nicht nur, weil der Regen stärker und es unaufhaltsam dunkler wurde. Die Technos hatten mit ihrer Invasion die Stadt und das Leben der Menschen in ihr völlig auf den Kopf gestellt. Noch wusste niemand wirklich, was sie wollten, sicher war nur, dass seit ihrer Ankunft eine Menge Leute verschwunden waren und es war nur allzu klar, dass sie dahinter steckten. Alle hatten Angst und wollten nur, dass die Technos so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden würden. Und das war auch der Grund, weshalb Ebony und die Handvoll verbleibender Mall Rats den Neuankömmlingen am Morgen einen Besuch abgestattet hatten.

Den Regen schon fast gar nicht mehr bemerkend, obwohl er ihre Kleider und Haare inzwischen durchtränkt hatte und ihr übers Gesicht lief, ging Ebony langsam weiter. Mit dem Gedanken an die Technos und das erste Zusammentreffen drängte sich sofort ein Bild in ihr Gedächtnis. Die Gruppe Technos, die ihnen entgegen gekommen war, alle in derselben schwarzen Uniform gekleidet und alle, außer den beiden Blonden, die Metallmaske aufgesetzt. Vorne weg der größere der beiden durch ihre Haare auffälligen Technos.

Je länger Ebony an diese Szene dachte, desto mehr fokussierte sich ihre Erinnerung – ohne, dass sie es selbst merkte – auf den Führer der Truppe.  
  


  
_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you_  
  


  
Regentropfen liefen Ebony über Stirn und Wangen, verklebten ihre Augenlider und suchten sich wie die zärtliche aber flüchtige Berührung von Fingerspitzen einen Weg über ihre Lippen. Sie schloss die Augen.

Noch während sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wie der blonde Techno hieß und ob er seinen Namen überhaupt gesagt hatte, kam ihr unwillkürlich der Gedanke, dass die Berührung sich fast echt anfühlte.  
  


  
_I'm__ with you_  
  


  
Alles, was sie ihm bei ihrer ersten Begegnung entgegengebracht hatte, war Feindseligkeit gewesen, was auch nicht sehr verwunderlich war. Ebony war – wie der Rest der Stadt – alles andere als begeistert gewesen, als die Technos in ihrer Stadt eingefallen waren und das hatte sie ihn und alle anderen deutlich spüren lassen. Doch jetzt, fast zwölf Stunden später, als Ebony alleine durch die vom Regen nassen Straßen lief, hatte sie Zeit, sich all das mit anderen Augen noch einmal zu betrachten. Weit weg von allen Vorurteilen, Feindseligkeiten und Anführerpflichten. Und Ebony konnte als Frau die Anziehungskraft, die von ihm ausging, nicht leugnen.

Nicht nur, dass er gut aussah – in dem Moment fragte die nüchtern denkende Anführerin in ihr, warum sie überhaupt an so etwas dachte, worauf ihre Instinkte antworteten, dass es völlig normal war und es wahrscheinlich jede Frau tun würde – sondern auch, dass er eine unglaubliche innere Kraft besaß, die sich in seinen Augen spiegelte. Bei ihrer Begegnung hatte sie sich dazu gezwungen, es zu ignorieren. Jetzt musste sie wieder daran denken.

Ebony blieb stehen und sah sich um. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie weiter gelaufen war, als sie es vorgehabt hatte. „Hör endlich auf zu träumen!", murmelte sie, verärgert über sich selbst. „Du weißt genau, wohin dich so was bringt …"

Als die junge Frau sich umdrehte, um sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel zu machen, dachte sie daran, dass sie sich viel lieber eine Möglichkeit ausdenken sollte, wie sie die Technos so schnell wie möglich wieder los wurden. „Das ist es schließlich, was du willst!", sagte sie sich leise, doch noch während das letzte Wort ihre Lippen verließ, schaltete sich eine leise, hartnäckige Stimme in ihre Gedanken ein.

_Wirklich__?_  
  


  
_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
Cause nothing's going right and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_  
  


  
Was Ebony wirklich wollte, war etwas anderes. Sie konnte den anderen etwas vormachen, den Leuten in der Stadt, den Mall Rats, sogar denen, die sie ein wenig besser kannten. Aber nicht sich selbst. Oder dieser – meist lästigen – leisen Stimme in ihr, die sich immer dann einmischte, wenn es Ebony am wenigsten passte. Was sie wollte, war jemand, dem sie vertrauen konnte. Jemand, von dem sie wusste, dass er sie fing, wenn sie einmal fallen würde. Obwohl sie nie darüber nachdachte, sich nie auf diese Gedanken einließ, sehnte sie sich danach. Aber sie glaubte nicht mehr daran.

Abwesend fuhr Ebony sich leicht über die Augen, als ihr ein wenig Wasser hineinlief und wurde sich schlagartig wieder ihres Make-Ups bewusst. Erschrocken sah sie ihre Fingerspitzen an, die sich ganz leicht schwarz verfärbt hatten. „Na wunderbar", murmelte sie als sie daran dachte, was der Regen inzwischen bewirkt haben musste. Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.

Ebonys Gedanken kehrten langsam wieder zu einem Wunsch zurück, von dem sie inzwischen nicht mehr glaubte, dass er sich einmal erfüllen würde. Nur manchmal erlaubte sie sich noch, daran zu denken, was hätte sein können. Wie es hätte sein können, so jemanden zu haben. „Vergiss es, Ebony", murmelte sie und in ihre Stimme mischte sich bitterer Sarkasmus. „So einen Kerl findest du doch nicht."

Vielleicht war es die Wahrheit. Aber Ebony konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich nach ihren eigenen Worten noch ein wenig einsamer fühlte.  
  


  
_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
  


  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ebony das Hotel wieder sehen konnte. Sie hob zwei Finger an die Lippen und stieß einen kurzen aber durchdringenden Pfiff aus, der den Regen übertönte. Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien einer ihrer Wachen neben ihr. Er war genauso durchnässt wie Ebony und für einen Moment sah er ihr ein wenig entgeistert ins Gesicht, als er nah genug war, sie durch den Regen erkennen zu können.

„Starr mich nicht so an, ich weiß, wie ich aussehe!", fuhr Ebony ihn etwas ungeduldig an, als sie erkannt hatte, dass wohl doch mehr Make-Up verlaufen sein musste, als sie ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Sofort nahm ihr Gegenüber wieder einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck an und sie fuhr fort. „Bring mir ein Handtuch und sag den anderen dann, dass ich euch heute nicht mehr brauche." Nach einem kurzen Nicken verschwand er und Ebony wartete. Sicher, sie hätte auch einfach so ins Hotel gehen können, aber sie wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen, dass sie unnötigerweise von noch mehr Leuten so gesehen wurde.

Gerade, als ihre Gedanken drohten, wieder abzuschweifen, kam die Wache mit einem Handtuch zurück, gab es ihr und war nach einem kurzen „Gute Nacht" verschwunden. Vorsichtig begann Ebony, sich das Gesicht abzutrocknen und die Regen- und Maskaraspuren – wenigstens ein bisschen – zu entfernen.

Es war fast stockdunkel draußen, als Ebony endlich das Hotel betrat.  
  


  
_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you_  
  


  
In der Eingangshalle selbst war es nur wenig heller, ein paar Kerzen brannten hier und da, aber sie spendeten nur wenig Licht. Vor der, die auf dem ehemaligen Anmeldeschalter stand, blieb Ebony stehen und sah in die Flamme. Feuer hatte sie schon immer fasziniert; nicht umsonst hatte sie fast immer die rote Flamme auf der Stirn.

Ein paar Sekunden lang verharrte ihr Blick auf dem Feuer, doch als ihr ruhiger Atemzug die Kerze erreichte, flackerte die Flamme leicht. Ohne zu zögern hob Ebony die Hand, löschte sie mit zwei Fingern und beobachtete, wie der Rauch aufstieg und sich dann auflöste.

Unbeständig.  
  


  
_I'm__ with you, yeah_  
  


  
„Ebony?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich um. Ein wenig überrascht hob Lex, der in einem der Sessel gegenüber saß, beide Hände in einer abwehrenden Geste. „Hey, ich bin's nur."

Ebony verdrehe die Augen und ließ den Atem, den sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, wieder frei. „Lex? Was machst du hier?"

Lex hatte es sich inzwischen wieder in seinem Sessel bequem gemacht. „Weißt du, ich könnte dich dasselbe fragen. Du warst bei dem Wetter draußen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen sollte." Ebony setzte ein liebenswertes, aber nicht echtes Lächeln auf. „Und warum treibt sich unser Sheriff um die Zeit noch hier rum?"

„Ganz einfach, ich warte darauf, dass es aufhört zu regnen und ich in die Mall zurück kann", erwiderte Lex und stand auf. Ebony hatte inzwischen die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah nun zu ihm auf, als er sich vor sie stellte und – einfach aus Trotz – dieselbe Position einnahm. Doch noch im selben Moment runzelte er die Stirn und sah genauer hin. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert? Du hast nicht … geweint, oder?"

„Was??", entgegnete Ebony völlig entgeistert. „Natürlich, ich hab ja nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir nachts draußen die Augen auszuheulen, weil ein Haufen Verrückter meine Stadt übernommen hat. Nein, du Idiot, das war der Regen!"

Lex hatte ihrem Ausbruch relativ gelassen gelauscht; wenn man länger mit Ebony zu tun hatte, war man daran gewöhnt. „Aber an die Technos hast du doch gedacht", meinte er jetzt. „Wir sollten uns wirklich mal überlegen, wie wir sie loswerden."

_Ja, gedacht habe ich schon an die Technos_, dachte Ebony ein wenig zögernd. _Mehr__ oder weniger …_  
  


  
_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
  


  
Unwillig wandte Ebony sich ab, bevor ihre Gedanken wieder an Orte wanderten, die – in ihren Augen – für sie gefährlich werden konnten. „Geh nach Hause, Lex."

„Du bist die verdammte Anführerin dieser Stadt, du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass sie wieder verschwinden!", ignorierte Lex sie, worauf Ebony sich, nun endgültig verärgert, wieder zu ihm umdrehte, so schnell, dass einige ihrer geflochtenen Haarsträhnen hinter ihr durch die Luft flogen.

„Und was bitteschön soll ich machen? Du hast gesehen, zu was sie fähig sind, du hast ihre Technologie gesehen! Das ist kein Priesterverein wie die Chosen es waren oder eine Gruppe Punks wie die Demon Dogs oder …" Noch bevor sie ihren Satz beenden konnte, hatte Lex sie unterbrochen. „Oder ein paar Verrückte mit einem grausamen Anführer wie die Locos?"

Daraufhin war es still, doch als Lex das gesagt hatte, war Ebonys Blick kalt geworden. In ihren Augen funkelte es gefährlich.  
  


  
_It's a damn cold night, trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are, but I  
I'm with you_  
  


  
Eine Weile hielt Lex ihrem Blick stand, doch nach einigen Sekunden sah er weg.

Ohne sich über den kleinen Sieg zu freuen, sagte Ebony ruhig, aber immer noch mit einem leicht eisigen Unterton: „Die Technos sind gefährlich. Sie haben Waffen, die unseren weit überlegen sind und sie sind durch und durch organisiert." Schon dabei, sich wieder umzudrehen, um endlich in ihr Zimmer zu verschwinden, fügte Ebony, ein wenig verächtlich, hinzu: „Komm wieder, wenn du einen brauchbaren Vorschlag hast."

Missmutig sah Lex ihr hinterher, äffte sie, sobald sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, nach und sah dann nach draußen, um nachzusehen, ob es inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Wenn nicht, musste er wohl oder übel eine Dusche in Kauf nehmen.  
  


  
_I'm__ with you_  
  


  
Erleichtert seufzte Ebony, als sie ihre Zimmertür hinter sich schloss. Die Begegnung mit Lex hatte ihre Stimmung nicht gerade gehoben und sie sehnte sich fast schon verzweifelt nach einer Dusche. Aber da sie sich diesen Luxus nicht gönnen konnte, blieb es bei einem kleinen Becken im Bad, das mit kaltem, aber sauberem Wasser gefüllt war. Ebony ließ sich Zeit, während sie sich die letzten Make-Up-Reste aus dem Gesicht wusch, erst, als ihr Gesicht völlig ungeschminkt war, sah sie wieder auf. Ihr Blick fiel auf den Spiegel vor ihr.  
  


  
_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are, but I_  
_I'm with you_  
  


  
Ebony hielt inne, als die völlig ungeschminkte Frau, die sie selbst nicht mehr wirklich oft zu Gesicht bekam, sie aus dem Spiegel aus ernsten, ein wenig traurigen Augen ansah. Sie sah seltsam verloren aus.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte Ebony die junge Frau im Spiegel leise. „Glaubst du, ich kann dir irgendwas geben, das ich selbst nicht habe?" Als sie keine Antwort bekam, seufzte sie leicht und senkte den Kopf, hob ihn aber nach ein paar Sekunden wieder. Er war immer noch da, dieser leicht vorwurfsvolle und gleichzeitig sehnsüchtige Blick. Lange sah Ebony ihr in die Augen und murmelte dann: „Wer bist du eigentlich wirklich … ?"

Wem von beiden diese Frage gestellt war, ihr oder der Frau im Spiegel, wusste sie selbst nicht.  
  


  
_I'm__ with you_  
  


  
***  
  


_Zwar würde Ebony es nie zugeben, aber sie war nervös. Man sah es ihr auch nicht an, äußerlich erkannte man nichts als die stolze und entschlossene Anführerin der Stadt, als sie und die Mall Rats vor dem Hauptquartier der Technos ankamen._

_Sie mussten nicht lange warten. Es wurde still unter den Mall Rats, als eine Gruppe Technos auf sie zukam und wenige Meter entfernt vor ihnen stehen blieb. Für einen Moment blieb Ebony jedes Wort im Hals stecken. Die Metallmasken, die Uniformen, all das war ihr von anderen Tribes fremd, Leute wie die Technos hatte sie vorher noch nicht gesehen. Sie hatte ein seltsames Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache._

_Ebony wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie hörte, wie Dee neben ihr murmelte: „Nimm dich vor dem kleinen Blonden in Acht … der ist gefährlich." Noch bevor sie sich den, um den es ging, genauer ansehen konnte, hatte der größere der beiden blonden Technos das Wort ergriffen._

_„Das hier ist gesperrtes Gelände. Wieso seid ihr hier?"_

_„Ich glaube, ich hör nicht richtig!", sagte Lex aufgebracht, noch bevor Ebony die Chance hatte, irgendwas zu sagen. „Das hier ist unsere Stadt, ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen und dann fragt ihr uns, warum _wir_ hier sind?"_

_Ebony beobachtete, wie sich der Blick des Technos auf Lex richtete, als dieser sprach. Und sie war überrascht, ein leicht amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. „Seid ihr die Stammesführer? Eine nette Truppe seid ihr ja. Cowboys, Indianer … Sieht aus, als könntet ihr euch nicht entscheiden."_

_Diesmal griff Ebony ein, bevor Lex etwas sagen würde, dass sie zweifelsohne nur mehr in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hätte. „Und was seid ihr? Die Mysteriöse Maskentragende Metallarmee vom Dienst?"_

_Als seine dunklen Augen sich auf sie richteten, musste sie unwillkürlich schlucken, erwiderte den Blick aber mit derselben Intensität und Unnachgiebigkeit. Es war Ebony, als würde er direkt in sie hineinsehen._

_„Da haben wir also diejenige, die hier das Sagen hat …"_  
  


  
_Take me by the hand, take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are, but I_  
_I'm with you_  
  


  
***

Ebony erschauderte leicht, als sie – schon wieder – an die Begegnung am Morgen dachte. Woher er gewusst hatte, dass sie wirklich die Anführerin war, war ihr immer noch ein Rätsel. Während sie ihren Schmuck ablegte und sich umzog, zwang sie sich dazu, an alles zu denken, was sie bisher über die Technos wussten, um irgendwie ihre Schwachstellen zu finden. Nur nicht an diese Augen …

Doch als sie endlich im Bett lag und durch das Fenster die Sterne beobachtete, gab die junge Frau auf. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden. Ebony kannte ihn gar nicht, hatte ihn vor diesem Tag noch nie gesehen, wusste nicht, wer er wirklich war – und doch waren ihre Gedanken bei ihm.  
  


  
_Oh, I'm with you_  
  


  
Die einzigen Geräusche im Zimmer waren ihre ruhigen Atemzüge, als sie bereits in einen angenehmen Halbschlaf geglitten war. Doch irgendwann tauchte, ganz plötzlich, eine Erinnerung in ihren Gedanken auf. Es war ihr wieder eingefallen.

Ebony lächelte.

_Jay._  
  


  
_I'm__ with you_


	3. Storm

**Da es hier oben nicht unbedingt etwas Intelligentes zu sagen gibt – zweites Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch! Was mir nur gerade noch einfällt: Wahrscheinlich habt ihr's schon gemerkt, aber die kursiven Teile sind jeweils Rückblicke. ;-)**  
  


***  
  


**Disclaimer**** & Co: **siehe Prolog

**Lyrics Kapitel 2:** Blackmore's Night – Storm  
  


*********  
  


  
**Right Kind Of Wrong**  
  


  
*****

  
**_Storm_**  
  


  
Jay hatte das Gefühl, die vollkommene Stille um sich herum fast mit den Händen greifen zu können, als sich der silberweiße Mond langsam über den Horizont erhob. Vollmond.

Es war erst zwei Tage her, dass die Technos in der Stadt gelandet waren. Bisher war alles nach Plan gelaufen. Sie hatten die Stadt ohne Schwierigkeiten übernommen, auf mehr als den bereits erwarteten – geringen – Widerstand waren sie nicht gestoßen. Und doch hatte Jay das Gefühl, als wäre das nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Ein leichter Windzug, der durch das halb offene Fenster in sein Zimmer fand, bewegte die Vorhänge, während er noch immer dort stand, die Hände auf die Fensterbank gestützt, unbeweglich nach draußen in die Nacht blickend.

Jay kam es vor, als wären die letzten Tage nur an ihm vorbeigezogen. Die Vorbereitungen, die Invasion selbst, das – bisher kurze – Leben in der Stadt … Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es nun erst richtig begann. Es war wie die Vorahnung, die man in sich trägt, wenn etwas heraufzieht, von dem man weiß, dass es die Grundfesten seines Lebens tief erschüttern wird. Jay konnte nicht sagen, dass er dem gelassen entgegensah.

Eine Wolke verhüllte den Mond und raubte der Stadt das blasse Licht, in das er sie getaucht hatte. Endlich wandte Jay sich ab und ließ sich, inzwischen doch müde geworden, auf das Bett sinken.

Während weitere Wolken heraufzogen und den Himmel verdunkelten, hatte der Schlaf den General der Technos endlich eingeholt.  
  


  
_A timeless and forgotten place  
The moon and sun in endless chase  
Each in quite surrender  
While the other reigns the skies_  
  


  
***  
  


_Die friedliche Stille, die über der Stadt lag, wurde von, erst leisen, doch dann immer lauter werdenden Geräuschen eines schweren Flugzeugs gestört. Während unten auf der Erde verwunderte, erschrockene oder auch neugierige Blicke zum Himmel geworfen wurden, sprühte es im Inneren des Flugzeugs vor Leben._

_Alles war bereit zum Absprung. Lange hatte Jay Funkkontakt zu den beiden Piloten des Flugzeugs gehalten, bis sie die Rampe geöffnet und grünes Licht gegeben hatten. Der Befehl zum Absprung war schnell gegeben. Jay sah zu, wie der erste Teil der Gruppe, einer nach dem anderen, von der Rampe sprang und mit rasender Geschwindigkeit der Erde entgegen flog._

_Das war er also. Der Sprung ins neue Leben wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Jays Blick wanderte für einen kurzen Moment zu seinem Bruder, der, wie die anderen, auf den Befehl zum nächsten Absprung wartete. Und er spürte, dass es nichts brachte, zurück zu blicken. Er hatte zu viel verloren, um in seiner Vergangenheit Trost zu finden. Für Jay gab es nur noch den Weg nach vorne._

_Er sah zu, wie der Rest der Technos, seinem Befehl folgend, ebenfalls sprang. Noch einmal holte Jay tief Luft und folgte ihnen._

_Das Gefühl des freien Falls raubte ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie Luft an ihm vorbeirauschte; es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis er wieder wagte zu atmen. Jay öffnete die Augen und blickte nach unten, der näher kommenden Erde entgegen._  
  


***  
  


  
_The midnight hour begins to laugh  
A summer evening's epitaph  
The winds are getting crazy  
As the storm begins to rise_  
  


  
Ganz plötzlich wurde Jay aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Etwas verwirrt blinzelte er, hob den Kopf und sah auf die Uhr. Tiefste Nacht.

Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was ihn eigentlich geweckt hatte. Die Vorhänge an seinem Fenster wehten in heftigen Windstößen, die an der Außenwand des Gebäudes vorbei pfiffen. Regen peitschte an die halb offenen Fensterscheiben und teilweise ins Zimmer.

Sofort war Jay auf den Beinen. „Na wunderbar …", murmelte er mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme, als er das Fenster erreichte. Aber anstatt es zu schließen und zurück ins Bett zu gehen, blieb er stehen. _Was habe ich vorhin über heraufziehende Stürme gedacht?_, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er, seltsam fasziniert von dem Schauspiel, das Wind und Regen boten, nach draußen sah. Für einen Moment kümmerte er sich nicht um die Tropfen, die hereingeweht wurden und er kalt auf der Haut spürte.

Jay zuckte zusammen, als ein Blitz die Nacht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fast taghell erleuchtete und fast im selben Moment Donner über die Stadt rollte, so heftig, dass man fast das Gefühl haben konnte, die Erde würde erzittern. Schnell schloss er das Fenster und sperrte den Sturm, der draußen tobte, aus.

Als Jay wieder im Bett lag, musste er aber feststellen, dass er ihn vielleicht aus seinem Zimmer verbannen konnte, nicht aber aus seinen Gedanken.  
  


  
_As the storm begins to rise_  
  
__

  
***  
  


Nun hatte es wirklich begonnen.

Das Wetter hatte den ganzen Tag gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen, dafür ging es bei den Technos alles andere als beschaulich zu, als Jay mit drei anderen spät abends das Hauptquartier verließ. Eigentlich war er froh darüber, Rams momentan schlechten Laune aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seit er die Anführerin der Stadt auf den Bildschirmen entdeckt hatte, hatte der Anführer der Technos jeden Sinn für Humor verloren. Und jetzt …

Jay hatte, wie verlangt, ein wenig nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, wo genau diese Anführerin zu finden war. Es war in der Stadt kein Geheimnis. Nur wie sie hieß, wusste er immer noch nicht.

Dunkel ragte das Hotel vor ihnen auf, als die vier Technos sich ihm näherten. Ohne den Blick auf seine Begleiter zu richten, sagte Jay leise: „Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt. Der kleine Besuch hier sollte möglichst unbemerkt über die Bühne gehen, also seid so leise wie möglich. Wir machen ihr klar, worum es geht und verschwinden wieder." Er spürte das Nicken der anderen mehr als dass er es sah.

Eine einzige Wache war in der Eingangshalle positioniert, was Jay ein wenig überrascht. Er hatte mit mehr gerechnet. _Umso besser_, dachte er, als er hinter den anderen Technos hereinkam, die alle ihre Zapper auf die völlig überrumpelte Wache gerichtet hatten. Jay konnte, trotz der Dunkelheit, eine Spur Angst in seinen Augen sehen und sagte ruhig: „Wenn du tust, was wir dir sagen, wird dir nichts passieren. Wir sind rein geschäftlich hier."

Die Wache sah langsam von einem zum anderen, bis sich sein Blick wieder auf Jay richtete. „Was wollt ihr hier?"

Bevor er sich fangen konnte, war der Junge ein wenig zurückgewichen, als der große, blonde Techno einen Schritt auf ihn zukam. „Sag mir, wo ich deine Anführerin finde."  
  


***  
  


  
_Wild were the winds that came  
In the thunder and the rain  
Nothing ever could contain  
The rising of the storm_  
  
__

  
_„Bist du sicher, dass du den Kommunikator nicht mehr hast?"  
„Ja, wo ist das Problem?"  
„Das Problem ist, dass jemand in der Stadt ihn jetzt haben könnte. Das Problem ist, dass ich dir verboten habe, dort hinzugehen. Das Problem ist, dass uns das angreifbar gemacht hat!"  
„Komm schon, Jay. Das sind Virts! Die haben keine Ahnung, wie man damit umgeht, ich hätte ihn genauso gut in einen Affenkäfig werfen können."  
„Du musst es ihm sagen."  
„Was?! Ich soll Ram beichten, dass ich einen seiner wertvollen Kommunikatoren verloren habe? Weißt du, was der mit mir macht?"  
„Wo hast du ihn verloren? … _Wo_ hast du ihn verloren?"  
„Bist du jetzt zufrieden, _Bruder_?"  
„Hey, hey, hey, ein Streit! Dürfen wir zusehen? Worum geht's überhaupt, Jungs?"  
„Eine Familienangelegenheit. Wir kommen zurecht."_   
  
__

***  
  


_„Kamera drei?"  
„Alles ruhig."  
„Kamera vier?"  
„Nichts zu sehen. Nein, warte … sieh mal!"  
„General?!"  
„Was ist?"  
„Sehen Sie sich das an …"  
„ … Curser 1 an alle Außeneinheiten! Vier von euch sofort zum Zentralrechner, da versucht jemand, das Schloss zu knacken. Der Rest von euch verteilt sich. Beeilung, wenn ich bitten darf! … Tja, Ved, sieht so aus, als wären deine Affen schlauer als du angenommen hattest …"_  
  
__

***  
  
__

_„Was ist das bitte?!  
„Wo?"  
„Da! Bist du blind?! Da waren zwei von ihnen. Zwei! Und wie viele habt ihr geschnappt? Einen!"  
„Es tut mir leid, ich werde an dem Platz extra Kameras anbringen lassen."  
„Tu das, Jay …"  
„Hey, ist das nicht die mit der großen Klappe, die hier neulich mit ihrer Truppe ankam?"  
„Du kennst diese Person?"  
„Ich … bin mir nicht sicher."  
„Großartig! Dann finde sie und stell sie ruhig! Glaubst du … du wirst mit ihr fertig?"  
„Selbstverständlich …"_  
  
__

  
_In the wings of ebony  
Darkened waves fill the trees  
Wild winds of warning  
Echo through the air_  
  
__

  
***  
  


Die Atemzüge der jungen Frau waren tief und ruhig, selbst, als sich die Tür leise öffnete und drei Gestalten das Zimmer betraten. Für einen Moment blieb Jay stehen. Im großen Bett, das mitten ins Zimmer ragte, zeichnete sich im schwachen Mondlicht unter der Bettdecke eine unverkennbar weibliche Gestalt ab.

Nachdem Jays Augen sich ein wenig mehr an die Dunkelheit im Zimmer gewöhnt hatten, trat er näher ans Bett heran und sah auf sie hinunter. Der wütend-entschlossene Ausdruck, den er von ihrer letzten Begegnung in Erinnerung hatte, war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen und hatte der Entspannung des Tiefschlafs Platz gemacht. Es machte ihr Gesicht seiner Meinung nach noch ein wenig schöner.

Sofort schüttelte Jay seine Gedanken ab; er war wegen etwas ganz anderem hier. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr herunter, fast, als wolle er sich zu ihr setzen, doch hob gleichzeitig eine Hand und legte sie ihr auf den Mund.

Noch in der Sekunde, in der seine Hand ihr Gesicht berührte, war sie wach. Jay spürte, wie sich ihre Lippen reflexartig zu einem Schrei formen wollte, es jedoch nicht konnten. Gleichzeitig flüsterte er warnend: „Kein Wort …"

Erschrockene Augen sahen zu ihm auf. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie tun würde, was er verlangt hatte, ließ er seine Hand langsam sinken, ihren Blick immer erwidernd. Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, was sie in diesem Moment in ihm sah. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie hatte er ein seltsames Gefühl, als er daran dachte.

_Eigentlich kann mir doch egal sein, was sie von mir denkt!_

Für einen kurzen Moment ging ihr Blick an ihm vorbei zu den beiden anderen Technos, die beide die Waffen auf sie gerichtet hatten und der Schreck in ihren Augen wurde von Furcht verdrängt, als ihr klar wurde, in welcher Situation sie sich gerade befand. Und so kam es, dass Jay einer der wenigen Menschen wurde, der dieses Gefühl bei ihr überhaupt zu sehen bekam.

Angst.

„Wie heißt du?" Obwohl er nur leise gesprochen hatte, verlangte sein Ton unmissverständlich eine Antwort, die sie ihm auch sofort gab. „Ebony."

Hätte Jay gewusst, wie wenig ihr überhaupt Angst einflößen konnte, hätte er sie wahrscheinlich mit anderen Augen gesehen, aber im Moment war ihre Reaktion normal. Er war es inzwischen gewohnt, mit wut- oder angsterfüllten Blick angesehen zu werden, auch, wenn es ihn jedes Mal wieder schlucken ließ.

„Also, Ebony." Er beugte sich ein wenig mehr zu ihr, was sie dazu veranlasste, ein Stück weiter in ihr Kissen zurückzuweichen. „Du und dein Freund, ihr habt einen Fehler gemacht. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es wäre so einfach?"

„Was habt ihr mit Jack gemacht? Wo ist er?", kam die Gegenfrage mit einer plötzlichen Heftigkeit, die Jay nicht erwartet hatte. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und erwiderte leise: „Ich kann dir versprechen, dass du nicht zu ihm willst. Merk dir das: Ihr könnt die Technos nicht besiegen. Also versuche es nicht."

„Und euch dabei zusehen, wie ihr meine Stadt regiert? Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht!" Der Kampfgeist, der anscheinend wieder neu in ihr erwacht war, spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht, als sie sich halb aufsetzte und ihm in die Augen sah. Eine Zeit lang erwiderte er ihren Blick, sah dann aber zu seinen beiden Leuten, die halb hinter ihm standen und nickte kurz. Noch während er seinen Blick wieder auf sie richtete, hörte er das leise Summen der Zapper, die geladen wurden. Ebony wusste anscheinend auch sehr gut, was es bedeutete, denn die Angst war plötzlich wieder in sie und in ihre Stimme zurückgekehrt, als sie von Jay zu seinen Männern und wieder zurück sah. „Nein, das könnt ihr nicht tun! Bitte nicht …"

Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf Jays Lippen, er sah zurück zu den beiden Technos und bedeutete ihnen mit einem weitern kurzen Nicken, ihre Waffen wieder zu entladen. „In Zukunft werde ich dich als Anführerin für alle Schäden an meinen Leuten oder unserer Ausrüstung verantwortlich machen, verstanden?"

„Aber das ist die ganze Stadt da draußen, du kannst mich nicht für alles verantwortlich machen, was sie tun!", flüsterte Ebony erschrocken. Jay konnte sie verstehen, er wollte nicht in ihrer Haut stecken. Trotzdem erwiderte er leise: „Dann wirst du wohl einen Weg finden müssen, deine Leute unter Kontrolle zu halten."

Ebony beobachtete, leicht fassungslos, wie der Techno vor ihr sich wieder aufrichtete und die beiden anderen wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen sich umwandten und den Raum verließen. Jay ging jetzt auch zur Tür, wandte sich aber noch einmal zu ihr um. Sein harter Gesichtsausdruck war verschwunden und ein leichtes Lächeln erhellte seine Gesichtszüge, als er, die Warnung offiziell überbracht, sagte: „Du hast noch eine Chance bekommen, also vertu sie nicht leichtfertig." In Gedanken fügte er hinzu: _Es wäre schade, wenn die Stadt jemanden wie dich verlieren würde …_

Für ein paar Sekunden begegneten sich ihre Blicke noch und weder sie noch er konnten für einen Moment wegsehen. Mit einiger Willensanstrengung wandte sich Jay dann aber doch ab und schloss leise die Tür. Zurück ließ er einen Raum, in dem die Luft noch immer vor Spannung zu knistern schien.

  
_Follow the storm now I've got to get out of here  
Follow the storm as you take to the sky  
Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear  
Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise_  
  
__

  
***  
  


Manchmal gibt es Tage, an denen alles anders läuft, als man es erwartet hat.  
Manchmal gibt es Worte, die gesagt werden müssen.  
Manchmal gibt es Dinge, die wahrscheinlich vorbestimmt wurden.  
Manchmal gibt es Menschen, die ein Geschenk des Himmels sind.  
  


***  
  


_Und manchmal gibt es Menschen, die einen nicht nur anziehen, sondern zu denen man auch noch geschickt wird_, ging Jay durch den Kopf. Er hob den Blick und sah zum wolkenlos blauen Himmel auf, aus dem die Sonne heiß auf die Stadt herunter schien, während er versuchte, seinen Kragen ein wenig zu lüften. Manchmal waren die schwarzen Uniformen alles andere als angenehm …

Dieses Mal war Jay alleine auf dem Weg zum Hotel. Zwar war es nicht ganz ungefährlich, besonders weil ihn, den General der Technos, inzwischen jeder kannte und die Technos waren immer noch alles andere als beliebt. Aber selbst wenn die Angst der Leute vor ihnen ihn nicht schützen würde, Jay war ebenso wenig hilflos wie naiv, um sich der Situation nicht völlig bewusst zu sein.

Ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle erreichte Jay das Hotel, ein paar misstrauische Blicke waren alles, was ihm entgegengebracht wurde. Er verstand immer noch nicht ganz, warum Ram ihn mit diesem Auftrag hierher geschickt hatte, welche Absichten er damit befolgte. _Was zum Teufel gibt es im Hotel, was das Stadion nicht hat?_, ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er – schon wieder, diesmal nur bei Tag – vor dem Hotel stand.

Im Gegensatz zu letzter Nacht war das Gebäude nun zum Leben erwacht. Jay sah ein schwarz gekleidetes Mädchen mit pinken Haaren aus dem Hotel kommen, die ihm einen leicht nervösen Blick zuwarf und einen Bogen um ihn machte; am Haupteingang standen zwei Wachen, drei weitere konnte er um das Gebäude verteilt sehen. Wahrscheinlich waren es noch mehr. Jay bezweifelte, dass er so eine Aktion wie in der Nacht noch einmal so problemlos durchziehen könnte.

Feindselige Blicke begegneten ihm, als er zum Haupteingang kam und zu den Wachen sah. „Bringt mich zu Ebony", verlangte er ohne viele Vorworte. Die beiden sahen sich kurz an und Jay fragte sich für einen Moment, ob der Junge von letzter Nacht sein Wort gehalten und nichts von Jays nächtlichem Besuch gegenüber anderen hatte verlauten lassen. „Was willst du von ihr?", fragte einer der Wachen unerschrocken. Jay erwiderte seinen Blick. „Was ich Ebony zu sagen habe, ist nur für sie bestimmt und sonst niemanden. Entweder bringt ihr mich sofort zu ihr oder –" Jay sah kurz hinunter und die beiden folgten seinem Blick auf den Zapper, der an seinem Handgelenk befestigt war, „– ich muss zu ungemütlicheren Methoden greifen."

Die Wachen hatten den Wink sofort verstanden und nachdem sie einen weiteren schnellen Blick getauscht hatten, wandte sich einer der beiden ab und verschwand im Hotel. Jay blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.

Er wurde nicht, wie erwartet, wieder die Treppe hoch geführt, sondern fand sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder draußen, auf der anderen Seite des Hotels. Sobald Jay durch die Glastür herausgetreten war, wurde er durch die Wache aufgehalten. „Warte hier." Noch bevor er etwas antworten konnte, hatte sich die Wache umgewandt und war gegangen.

Jay sah sich kurz um. Sie waren im Garten des Hotels, eine Art Terrasse erstreckte sich am Gebäude entlang und begrenzte eine große Rasenfläche. Diese Ecke des Gartens war anscheinend abgeschiedener als der Rest, der sich um die Ecke des Hotels westlich weiter erstreckte.

Sein Blick folgte der Wache und fiel auf den großen Swimming-pool, der an einen Teil der Terrasse angegrenzt war.

Erst hörte er nur das leise Rauschen des Wassers, dann sah er Ebony, die mit kräftigen Zügen im Pool schwamm, dann aber die Wache bemerkte, die an den Rand des Beckens getreten war. Sie kam ebenfalls an den Rand und sah auf. Jay konnte nicht hören, was der Junge sagte, aber nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihr Blick auf ihn. Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht und ohne wegzusehen sagte sie wieder etwas zu der Wache, die ein wenig überrascht schien. Er drehte sich um und stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus, worauf aus einigen Teilen des Gartens weitere Wachen auftauchten und sie alle, an Jay vorbei, zurück ins Hotel gingen.

Von all dem bekam Jay jedoch nicht wirklich etwas mit, da in dem Moment Ebony aus dem Pool stieg. Die Tropfen auf ihrem Körper glitzerten in der Sonne und man hatte den Eindruck, dass tausende winzige Diamanten auf ihrer Haut lagen; Wasser lief ihr von den Haaren über ihren Rücken und den schwarzen Bikini. Sie war völlig ungeschminkt, und doch war Jay für einen Moment nur von einem einzigen Gedanken erfüllt.

Vollkommenheit.

Jay konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden, als sie, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, zu einer Liege ging, sich bückte und ein Handtuch aufhob, das dort lag. Er wurde aus seiner Trance zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, als sie sich das Handtuch um den Körper schlang und sich dann zu ihm umdrehte. Sobald sie ihn ansah, war sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos und als er auf sie zukam, war nichts mehr von dem, was vor wenigen Sekunden in ihm vorgegangen war, zu erkennen.

Als Ebony und Jay voreinander standen, sah sie auf, ihm in die Augen. „Was willst du von mir?"

Schon in dem Moment war Jay klar, dass sich einiges verändert hatte. Die Angst war aus Ebonys Augen verschwunden, unerschrocken und stolz sah sie ihn an. Bei seinem ‚Besuch' war sie überrumpelt worden, aber jetzt befand er sich auf ihrem Territorium und Jay spürte, wie sie automatisch die Dinge in die Richtung lenkte, in der sie sie haben wollte. Und in dem Augenblick merkte er, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte. Gewaltig.

Als er ihren Blick erwiderte, stellte er unbewusst fest, dass sie fast dunkelgrüne Augen hatte, was ihn, wie noch einiges mehr an ihr, an eine Katze erinnerte. _Nein, eher eine Amazone_, flüsterte eine leise Stimme in seinen Gedanken. _Eine__ stolze Amazone, grazil, stark, wild. Und ungezähmt …_  
  
__

  
_She seems to come from everywhere  
Welcome to the dragon's lair  
Fingers running through your hair  
She asks you out to play_  
  
__

  
Ohne Worte sahen die beiden sich lange an, jeder für den anderen eine noch nie gekannte Herausforderung, bei der keiner sich geschlagen geben wollte. Wäre in dem Moment irgendjemand vorbeigekommen, er hätte sich ernsthaft gefragt, was genau zwischen den beiden vorging.

Schließlich brach Ebony das Schweigen, ohne wegzusehen. „Was willst du von mir?"

Als hätte ihre wiederholte Frage ihn daran erinnert, wieso er eigentlich hier war, warf Jay einen abschätzenden Blick auf die Umgebung. „Nett hast du's hier."

„Du strapazierst meine Nerven", erwiderte Ebony ungerührt. „Sag, was du zu sagen hast und dann verschwinde wieder." Jay verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, tat aber, was sie sagte. Teilweise jedenfalls. „Ram will das Hotel als Stützpunkt. Vielleicht sogar als neues Hauptquartier." Für einen Moment sah Ebony ihn verständnislos an. „Ram?"

„Unser Anführer", antwortete Jay. Als sie immer noch ein wenig verwirrt aussah, musste er leicht lachen. „Was denn, hast du etwa gedacht, ich wäre der Anführer?"

Vielleicht war das ein Fehler gewesen. Ein mörderischer Ausdruck trat Ebony in die Augen. Sie kam noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, bis sie direkt vor ihm stand, hob eine Hand und tippte ihm, unbeeindruckt von seiner Größe, zwei Mal kurz auf die Brust. „Jetzt hör mir mal genau zu, Bleach Boy. Ich lass mir nichts sagen, weder von deinem Anführer, noch von dir. Ihr wollt mein Hotel?" In ihren Augen blitzte es und Jay musste das heftige Verlangen unterdrücken, einen Schritt zurückzuweichen. „Vergiss es."

Jay musste zugeben, dass er nicht wenig beeindruckt war. Obwohl ihr die Konsequenzen dessen, was sie sagte, wahrscheinlich nicht bewusst waren.

Ebony drehte sich um und ging zurück zum Liegestuhl, hielt aber inne, als er wieder sprach. „Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten für dich. Entweder, du kooperierst, oder du tust es nicht. Die erste Möglichkeit bedeutet, dass du vorerst keine Schwierigkeiten haben wirst. Die zweite Möglichkeit kann dir das nicht garantieren. Aber egal, wie du dich entscheidest …"

Langsam drehte Ebony sich wieder um und sah ihn an. Irgendwie wusste sie genau, was jetzt kommen würde. Jay zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, als er seinen Satz beendete. „… Ram wird sich dein Hotel holen. So oder so."  
  


  
_In all of nature's sorcery  
The most bewitching entity  
Hell can have no fury  
Like the rising of the storm_  
  
__

  
Das Handtuch landete im Gras, wütend auf den Boden geworfen. Jay zwang sich, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Was glaubst du, wie das aussieht, wenn ich euch hier einziehen lasse? Was glaubst du, was die Leute von mir denken?"

„Das interessiert weder Ram noch mich", antwortete er, obwohl es nicht ganz stimmte. Auf ihn bezogen jedenfalls nicht.

Ebony sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut, Unglaube und ein wenig Abscheu an. Als sie schließlich wegsah, bewegten sich ihre Lippen anscheinend lautlos, aber Jay war sich sicher, ein sehr leises „Mistkerl" gehört zu haben. Er beobachtete, wie Ebony verärgert hin und her lief, sichtlich am Nachdenken. Schließlich blieb sie wieder stehen. „Schön. Lauf zurück zu deinem Anführer und sag ihm, dass er tun soll, was er nicht lassen kann. Aber einverstanden bin ich damit ganz und gar nicht."

Damit war für Ebony das Gespräch beendet, sie wandte sich von ihm ab, hob ihr Handtuch wieder auf und ging zurück zu der Liege, breitete es darauf aus und wollte sich darauf legen, als ihr Blick auf Jay fiel, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. „Du bist ja immer noch da."

„Sieht so aus", antwortete er, sah kurz nach unten und kam dann wieder zu ihr an den Rand des Beckens. „Hör zu, ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Wegen gestern Nacht. Ich weiß, dass das nicht der netteste Weg war, dir das zu sagen. Obwohl es der wirksamste war."

Ebony schnaufte leicht, als er das sagte. Sie sah zu ihm auf und meinte leichthin: „Weißt du … vielleicht sollte ich mich dafür ja rächen."

Völlig ernst sah Jay kurz nach oben. „Weißt du …" Er sah wieder zu ihr hinunter und nickte leicht. „Vielleicht solltest du das."

Der zweite Fehler, den er an diesem Tag in ihrer Gegenwart gemacht hatte. Das spürte er sofort, als ein Ausdruck feuriger Wut in ihre Augen trat und sie handelte, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken.

Bevor er wirklich wusste, was geschah, spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Brust, die ihn nach hinten warf. Jay fiel, seine Hände, die reflexartig zum Abstützen nach hinten schossen, griffen ins Leere – und er wurde von kaltem Wasser in Empfang genommen.  
  


  
_Follow the storm now I've got to get out of here  
Follow the storm as you take to the sky  
Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear  
Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise_  
  
__

  
Erschrocken starrte Ebony auf die Wasseroberfläche. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, was sie tat, bis sie das Platschen des Wassers hörte und unwillkürlich nur zwei Worte über ihre Lippen kamen. „Oh, verdammt …"

Manchmal ging ihr Temperament ganz schön mit ihr durch, und das wusste sie auch. Aber es war etwas ganz anderes, wenn ihr das passierte und sie dadurch in ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten kommen konnte. Ebony schluckte, während sie immer noch auf die Wasseroberfläche starrte. Erst jetzt merkte sie, dass Jay immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war. Sie konnte von ihrem Standpunkt aus zwar fast den ganzen Pool überblicken, aber sie sah ihn nicht.

Das aufkommende ungute Gefühl in ihr brachte sie endlich dazu, sich zu bewegen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde kniete sie am Becken und wollte über den Rand hinein sehen, als Jays Kopf direkt vor ihr durch die Wasseroberfläche brach. Vor Schreck setzte ihr Herz fast einen Schlag aus und sie zuckte zurück. Aber nur eine Sekunde später hatte Ebony sich wieder im Griff und atmete tief durch, wobei sie die Augen himmelwärts verdrehte und dann wieder zu Jay sah.

Gerechnet hatte sie mit seinem wütenden Blick, aber stattdessen sah sie verblüfft, wie er sich ein Lachen verkniff. Anscheinend sah man ihr den Schreck, den sie bekommen hatte, sowohl, als sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, als auch, als er dann doch so plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war, doch noch an.

Jay fuhr sich durch seine blond gefärbten Haare, die sich sofort wieder in alle Richtungen aufstellten und dann kurz übers Gesicht, um das Wasser aus den Augen zu bekommen. „Keine Angst, ich bin nicht ertrunken", sagte er leicht grinsend. Eigentlich hätte Ebony daraufhin wütend auf ihn sein sollen, aber sie war irgendwie erleichtert. Ein winziges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. „Und wo warst du so lange?"

Daraufhin hob Jay seine andere Hand und hielt sein Headset hoch. „Das hab ich unter Wasser verloren."

_Unmöglich_, dachte Ebony leicht grinsend. Laut sagte sie dann: „Und ich dachte schon …"

Jay lachte. „Nie im Leben! Wasser ist mein Element. Ich hatte nicht vor, in einem Swimming-pool zu ertrinken …" Er hatte die Ellenbogen auf den Rand gelegt, das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt und Ebony sah, wie sich seine Beine unter Wasser leicht hin und her bewegten. Anscheinend machte ihm seine momentane Lage lange nicht so viel aus wie es, wie Ebony wusste, bei anderen der Fall gewesen wäre. Jay sah zu seinem Headset, das er auf den Rand gelegt hatte und meinte leicht bedauernd: „Nur meiner Ausrüstung scheint das nicht wirklich gut getan zu haben." Er hob eine Hand an die Stirn und sah dann auf seine Finger, an deren Spitzen jetzt der Rest Farbe seines T's verteilt war. „Hm."

In dem Moment setzte schlagartig Ebonys schlechtes Gewissen ein. „Jay, das tut mir Leid … wirklich. Ich weiß nicht, was …"

Bevor sie den Satz beendet hatte, wurde sie von Jay unterbrochen, dessen Lachen sich in seinen Augen widerspiegelte und sie funkeln ließ. „Hey, mir ist nichts passiert, oder?" Leicht mit den Schultern zuckend fügte er hinzu: „Mir war sowieso zu heiß. Aber ich hatte nicht mit dieser Art Rache gerechnet …"

Ebony war sich sicher zu spüren, wie ihr Herz einen Schlag aussetzte, als er lächelte. _Oh mein Gott_, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. _Mit dem Lächeln würde er sogar die Sonne eifersüchtig machen …_

„Sieht so aus, als müsstest du bei mir mit allem rechnen", hörte sie sich selbst sagen, ihm immer noch in die Augen sehend. Jay legte den Kopf leicht schief und erwiderte den Blick.

Nachdem weder sie, noch er sich einige Sekunden lang gerührt hatte, wurde Ebony wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit geholt, als Jay plötzlich leicht das Gesicht verzog. „Was ist los?", fragte sie sofort.

„Na ja", antwortete er und sah an sich herunter, sein Körper unter der Wasseroberfläche verschwommen, aber die schwarze Uniform deutlich zu sehen.

„Oh …", war alles, was sie herausbrachte. Ebony stand auf und trat zwei Schritte zurück, während sie zusah, wie Jay die Hände auf den Rand stützte und sich in einer fließenden Bewegung aus dem Wasser zog. „Warte, ich hol dir ein Handtuch", sagte Ebony, als sie sah, wie sich dort, wo er stand, eine kleine Pfütze bildete.

„Dafür wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar", erwiderte Jay nach einem weiteren Blick an sich herunter. Ebony lächelte leicht und verschwand im Hotel.

Als sie, mit Handtuch und ihren roten und schwarzen Schminkfarben, zurück in den Garten kam, schnappte sie unwillkürlich nach Luft, als ihr Blick auf ihn fiel. Jay saß, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf der Liege. Er hatte die nassen Schuhe und sein Oberteil ausgezogen, das jetzt unschuldig neben ihm lag.

_Meine Güte, reiß dich zusammen!_, dachte Ebony leicht verärgert, als sie zu ihm ging. _Er ist schließlich auch nur ein Kerl …_

In dem Moment hörte Jay sie kommen, stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu ihr um. Und diesmal musste Ebony schwer schlucken. Sie hatte alle Mühe, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und ihren Blick nicht wieder weiter nach unten gleiten zu lassen. Ihre Gedanken nicht mehr wirklich unter Kontrolle habend, fuhr Ebony sich mit der Zunge unwillkürlich über die Lippen.

_… auch noch ein Kerl mit dem verdammt besten Oberkörper, der mir je untergekommen ist …_

„Hier", murmelte sie, als sie Jay das Handtuch gab. Sofort zwang sie sich, wieder wegzusehen.

„Danke", antwortete er und begann, sich abzutrocknen. „Was hast du da?", fragte Jay, während er sich mit dem Handtuch durch die Haare fuhr.

„Was?", fragte Ebony ein wenig schnell, merkte dann aber, dass er die Farben meinte, die sie immer noch in der Hand hielt. „Ach so …" Sich endlich wieder vollständig im Griff habend, sah sie leicht grinsend zu ihm auf. „Ich hab gedacht, du könntest damit ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen."

Jay lachte wieder. „Um ehrlich zu sein, wäre ich dir wirklich dankbar dafür. Vor allem ohne Spiegel ist das ein bisschen schwierig. Und ganz ohne kann ich auch schlecht zurück gehen." Ebony lächelte und deutete auf die Liege. „Gut. Setz dich."

Als sie gegenüber auf der Liege saßen, sah Ebony ihm ins Gesicht und versucht, sich genau zu erinnern, wie das T auf seiner Stirn ausgesehen hatte. „Also, wie war das? Schwarzes T auf zwei roten Kreisen?"

Jay nickte und fügte hinzu: „Vergiss die drei Streifen nicht." Ebony sah leicht vorwurfsvoll zu ihm auf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wie könnte ich … ?"  
  


  
_Follow the storm now I've got to get out of here  
Follow the storm as you take to the sky  
Follow the storm now it's all so crystal clear  
Follow the storm as the storm begins to rise_  
  
__

  
Es waren nicht wenige, die an diesem Mittag aufhorchten, als das nie gehörte, ehrliche Lachen ihrer Anführerin durch die Luft aus dem Garten herüberhallte, gepaart mit dem dunkleren des Techno-Generals.

Ebony konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so sehr gelacht hatte. Hilflos kicherte sie, sich zwar darüber im Klaren, dass sie sich nicht wie die unnahbare Anführerin benahm, sondern eher wie ein Schulmädchen, aber sie konnte in dem Moment einfach nichts dagegen tun. „Also noch mal, damit ich weiß, dass ich das richtig verstanden habe", brachte sie heraus, nachdem sie wieder nach Luft geschnappt hatte. „Du solltest dir eine Strafe für deinen Bruder ausdenken, weil er seinen Kommunikator verloren hat. Und jetzt sitzt er in eurem Hauptquartier in …" Wieder musste sie ein Kichern unterdrücken. „… Windeln??"

Jay grinste. „Komplett mit Schnuller und Teddybär."

Ebony hatte eine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt. Sie bekam Seitenstechen. „Und das den halben Tag lang? Ich glaube, ich würde dich umbringen …"

„Vielleicht steht mir das noch bevor, wenn ich zurück komme", erwiderte Jay, zwar immer noch lächelnd, aber Ebony war sich fast sicher, dass ein leicht bitterer Ausdruck in seine Augen trat. Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment an und fragte sich, woran das liegen könnte. Dann lächelte sie aber auch leicht und fragte: „Drückst du dich deshalb davor, wieder zurück zu gehen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Jay lachend. „Dass ich nicht gehe, liegt eher daran, dass du es immer noch nicht geschafft hast, meine letzen drei Streifen zu malen."

Jay hatte Recht, Ebony hatte es zwar nach und nach geschafft, ihm das T auf der Stirn und drei seiner Ranganzeigenden Streifen auf der rechten Wange nachzuziehen, aber zu den anderen drei war sie noch nicht gekommen. „Gut, halt still", erwiderte sie, hob die Hand und begann vorsichtig mit ihrer Arbeit, sehr darauf bedacht, Hautkontakt zu vermeiden.

Jetzt, da sie sich darauf konzentrierte, war sie schnell fertig. „Danke", murmelte Jay.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte sie, als sie die Farbe weglegte. Ebony spürte seinen Blick auf sich. _Sieh nicht hin, sieh nicht hin!_, schrie ihr Verstand, doch langsam, unwiderstehlich, zog es ihre Augen zurück zu ihm. Und wieder fand sie sich gefangen von diesen dunklen Augen, nicht in der Lage, sich gegen die Kraft zu wehren von der sie gezogen wurde …

Und plötzlich machte es in ihr Klick. Erschrocken sprang Ebony auf, als plötzlich die Wirklichkeit zurück auf sie einstürzte. Sie musste vollkommen den Versand verloren haben!

„Ebony, was ist los?"

Sie hatte sich von ihm abgewandt, es nicht wagend, ihn noch einmal anzusehen. „Du gehst jetzt besser." Ihre Stimme klang in ihren eigenen Ohren distanziert. Vielleicht war es gut so.

Ebony spürte seinen verwirrten Blick im Rücken, während sie ihre Sachen einsammelte, fast verzweifelt etwas suchend, das sie ablenken würde. Ebony holte Luft und drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. Sie hatte die Kontrolle über sich selbst wiedererlangt; ihr Blick ähnelte ihrer Stimme, distanziert, fast schon kalt. „Wir sind schließlich immer noch Feinde."

Für einen Moment starrte Jay sie an und stand langsam auf. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er davon denken sollte und es war ihm ein Rätsel, wie man sich innerhalb einer Sekunde so ändern konnte. Wirklich überzeugt war er nicht. „Anscheinend."

Automatisch wurde er selbst distanzierter, sein Gesicht unbeweglicher, als er seine Schuhe anzog, sein Oberteil aufhob, es sich überzog und nach seinem Headset griff.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er das Hotel.

Jay musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen, als er durch die Straßen zurück in Richtung Hauptquartier ging, ruhelos an seinem Zapper, der anscheinend ebenfalls außer Gefecht war, herumspielend.

_Wir sind schließlich immer noch Feinde …_

„Verdammt", murmelte Jay und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare. Sie hatte Recht. Trotz allem blieben sie Feinde.

Jay hatte das Gefühl, dass der aufkommende Sturm zu einem Hurrikane werden könnte.  
  


  
_As the storm begins to rise_  
  
__

  
  


  
*****  
  


  
**_Daisuke-chan_****_: _**_Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review! Hat mich riesig gefreut, besonders, weil es bisher der einzige war. ;-) Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass noch ein paar mehr die Story lesen … Du hast Recht, die Kapitel sind wirklich ziemlich lang, aber aufteilen wollte ich sie nur ungern. Dass es hier zu wenige Tribe-Fanfics gibt, finde ich auch, zumindest auch welche über Jay und Ebony. Aber da das in der Serie ja auch schon Geschichte ist …Danke für dein Vertrauen, ich hoffe auch sehr, dass ich was Besseres draus machen kann. ;-) Ich hoffe, dir hat das zweite Kapitel auch gefallen!_

**_Kristina:_**_ Keine Sorge, hierfür muss man nicht alles gesehen haben und wenn du ne Frage hast, stell sie einfach. Aber erstmal auch dir vielen Dank!!! Ich weiß ja, dass Reviews besonders hier eher selten sind und deshalb bedeutet es mir umso mehr. Freut mich sehr, dass es dir so gut gefällt. Und, wie bereits gesagt, die Geschichte, die ich erzähle ich nicht dieselbe wie in der Serie, da haben die Autoren sie leider ein bisschen verkorkst – deshalb tu ich jetzt meinerseits mein Bestes. ;-) Und keine Angst, viele neue Kapitel sind in Planung, das nächste dürfte bald kommen! Ich freu mich auf deine Leserschaft. *g*_


	4. Good Enough

**Leser****?**** Reviews?? Bitte, bitte, tut mir diesen winzigen Gefallen … Ihr könnt euch kaum vorstellen, wie wichtig diese Reviews für mich sind …**  
  


***  
  


**Disclaimer & Co: **siehe Prolog

**Lyrics**** Kapitel 3:** Sarah McLachlan – Good Enough  
  


*********  
  


  
**Right Kind Of Wrong**  
  


  
*****

  
**_Good Enough_**

  
Fast eine Woche war seit dieser letzten Begegnung vergangen, stellte Jay fest, während die Sonne rot-gelb langsam über dem Meer unterging. Ein kühler Wind wehte an der Küste und trug das Kreischen der Möwen bis zum oberen Teil des Strands, an dem er nun stand und noch einmal zurück sah.

Ein Abend in der Woche gehörte ihm. Jay war sehr dankbar dafür, dass Ram ihm wenigstens das gestattete, auch, wenn er immer noch alle Hände voll zu tun hatte.

Erst seit zwei Tagen durften die Technos – auf Befehl von oben – offiziell in die Stadt, die Kameraüberwachung war vollständig installiert und eingerichtet, die Kommunikationssysteme … Noch immer musste Jay lächeln, als er an Veds kleinen ‚Ausrutscher' dachte.  
  


***  
  


_Über das, was geschehen war, immer noch hin und her gerissen, kam Jay schließlich wieder im Hauptquartier an. Seine Gedanken hatten ihn seit dem Moment, in dem er einen Fuß aus dem Hotel wieder auf die Straße gesetzt hatte, nicht mehr losgelassen und er wusste nicht, ob ihm das gefiel oder nicht. Doch als er auf die beiden Wachen am Haupteingang  zuging, rief ihm eine leise, drängende Stimme innerlich nur noch zu, es zu vergessen. Und das tat er auch._

_Jay wurde kurz und respektvoll von den beiden Technos begrüßt, aber als er zur Erwiderung leicht nickte, sah er noch einmal genauer hin. Beide konnten den Anflug eines Grinsens nicht wirklich verbergen und senkten leicht den Kopf. Jay brauchte einen Moment, um herauszufinden, was sie so amüsierte, aber seine Frage wurde beantwortet, sobald er durch die Tür gegangen war._

_Bei dem Bild, das sich ihm im Eingangsbereich des Hauptquartiers bot, stürzten schlagartig seine Erinnerungen wieder auf ihn ein und er versuchte verzweifelt, sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen._

_In der Mitte des riesigen Raumes saß Ved auf einem Stuhl, wie Jay Ebony erzählt hatte mit Schnuller, Teddybär und nur mit Windeln bekleidet. Sein Blick, als er auf seinen großen Bruder fiel, war mörderisch. Jay unterdrückte den Impuls, einen Schritt zurück zu weichen, ignorierte die Blicke der anderen Technos, die ebenfalls anwesend waren und das Bruderpaar mit amüsiertem Interesse beobachtete und ging zu Ved._

_„Ich hasse dich", war das erste, das ihm entgegengebracht wurde, als er bei ihm ankam. Ungerührt hob Jay eine Augenbraue. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie war bisher dein Tag, Ved?" Er beobachtete, wie sich die Augen des jüngeren gefährlich verengten und sich seine Halsmuskeln leicht bewegten. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihn in diesem Moment am liebsten angesprungen, aber er hielt sich um seinetwillen zurück. Ved war zwar impulsiv, aber er wusste, dass ihm das nur noch mehr Ärger einbringen würde – vielleicht mehr, als er sich im Moment leisten konnte._

_Trotzig sah Ved weg und versuchte dabei, nicht nur dem Blick seines Bruders, sondern auch denen der anderen Technos auszuweichen, die sich zwar nicht trauten, stehen zu bleiben und sich offen zu amüsieren, aber nur zu gerne öfters durch die Eingangshalle kamen, um einen Blick auf Baby Ved zu erhaschen._

_„Komm schon, Ved", sagte Jay jetzt und ging vor dem Stuhl, auf dem Ved saß, leicht in die Hocke. „Ich musste irgendwas tun, oder wäre es dir lieber gewesen, Ram hätte sich persönlich etwas für dich ausgedacht? Glaub mir, da wärst du schlechter bei weggekommen."_

_„Das hängt von der Sicht des Betrachters ab", murmelte Ved finster._

_„Nein, Ved, du wärst bei Ram sogar sehr sicher schlechter weggekommen", erwiderte Jay bestimmt. „Sieh es doch mal so: Jetzt ist Ram nicht mal mehr wütend auf dich, weil ihn die Sache viel zu sehr amüsiert. Dein Stolz ist jetzt ein bisschen angeknackst, ich weiß, aber das geht vorbei. Die Leute hier haben immer noch eine Menge Respekt vor dir", fügte er leiser hinzu, und obwohl Ved sich immer noch weiterte, ihn anzusehen, widersprach er diesmal nicht mehr._

_Jay seufzte leicht und richtete sich wieder auf. „Geh und zieh dich wieder an."_

_Obwohl Veds Gesicht betont ausdruckslos geblieben war, war Jay sich sicher, Erleichterung in seinen Augen zu erkennen, genauso wie ein Schimmer davon über sein Gesicht huschen zu sehen, bevor er es verbannen konnte. Als Ved aufstand und an ihm vorbeiging, hörte er ihn murmeln: „Ich hasse dich trotzdem."_

_Jay sah seinem Bruder nicht nach, aber ein schwaches Lächeln fand seine Lippen._

_Lektion gelernt.  
  
_

***  
  


Ohne, dass er es wirklich gemerkt hatte, hatten seine Beine Jay zurück in die Stadt getragen. Als er jetzt aufblickte, fand er sich in der Straße vor dem Casino wieder, an dessen Eingang ein relativ kräftiger Junge seinen Platz als Türsteher eingenommen hatte.

_Was soll's_, dachte Jay nach kurzem Zögern und ging darauf zu. Es war schließlich sein freier Abend, oder etwa nicht?

Der Türsteher ließ ihn zwar passieren, aber nur höchst misstrauisch. Jay war – mehr oder weniger – zivil gekleidet. Das T und die Rangabzeichen zierten noch immer Stirn und Wangen, aber seine Uniform hatte er gegen eine schwarze, engere Hose und ein ebenso schwarzes, (er wusste selbst nicht, woher das kam, aber irgendwie wurde er diese Farbe nicht mehr los) ärmelloses und ziemlich eng anliegendes Shirt eingetauscht. Sein Headset hatte er nicht an, ebenso wenig wie seinen Zapper. Das hatte aber den Grund, dass nach Jays kleinem ‚Unfall' Ram weniger begeistert davon gewesen war, dass zwei seiner wertvollen Geräte benutzungsunfähig gemacht worden waren. Ein neues Headset hatte er bekommen, aber Ram weigerte sich immer noch, ihm einen neuen Zapper auszuhändigen, ob es in der Stadt nun gefährlich war oder nicht.

Das Casino war voller Menschen. Als Jay es betrat, wurde er zwar von einigen kurz angesehen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ein allgemeines Ausatmen durch die Menge ging, als sie ihn in zivil sahen. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die anderen, sondern sah sich kurz um.

Es herrschte dämmriges Licht und das Gemurmel allgemeiner Unterhaltungen war die Haupt-Geräuschkulisse. Die meisten saßen in kleinen Gruppen an Tischen zusammen, andere liefen mehr oder weniger ziellos herum, auf der Suche nach Freunden oder etwas Neuem zu trinken. Einem davon folgten Jays Augen kurz zur Bar, an der weitere Leute saßen. Dort angekommen, erstarrte sein Blick.

Sie war hier.

  
_Hey, your glass is empty  
It's a hell of a long way home  
Why don't you let me take you?  
It's no good to go alone  
  
_

  
Um ihn herum gingen Leute, ohne, dass er von ihnen Notiz nahm. Jay wurde von der Außenwelt nicht berührt, als er sie dort sitzen sah, tief in Gedanken, ihm halb den Rücken zugedreht, ihre Finger umfassten leicht das leere Glas, das vor ihr stand und drehten es langsam hin und her. Auch sie konnte in dem Moment von nichts erreicht werden, ihre Augen sahen nicht das Glas, auf das sie gerichtet waren, sondern Dinge, von denen nur sie wusste. In einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort. Was sie sah, was sich hinter ihren geheimnisvollen grünen Augen abspielte … Jay verspürte plötzlich den tiefen Wunsch, es zu erfahren.

Ein Junge, fast einen Kopf kleiner als der General der Technos, rempelte ihn im Vorbeigehen aus Versehen an und die Geräuschkulisse um ihn herum stürzte plötzlich wieder auf Jay ein. Er riss seinen Blick los und nahm schnell die Entschuldigung an, die der Junge hastig hervorstieß. Als er seinen Blick wieder dem Mädchen zuwand, das Anführerin einer ganzen Stadt war, hatte sie aufgesehen. Er konnte sie zwar nicht hören, aber er konnte erraten, dass sie sich gerade noch etwas zu trinken bestellt hatte.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, bahnte Jay sich seinen Weg durch die wenigen Stadtkids, die ihm bereitwillig Platz machten. Ebony sah nicht auf, als er sich auf den freien Barhocker neben sie setzte. Entweder, sie war wirklich tief in Gedanken oder, es interessierte sie nicht, wer sich da neben ihr niedergelassen hatte.

Der Junge hinter der Theke fragte Jay beiläufig, was er trinken wollte und ohne viel darüber nachzudenken, bestellte er sich einen der Cocktails. Als hätte sie seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wie der Junge Jay kurz davor, schoss ihr Kopf zu ihm herum und für einen Moment sah sie ihn nur an.

Jay erwiderte ihren Blick mit leichtem Lächeln. „Hey."

Ein paar Sekunden lang sah Ebony ihn nur an, die Augenbrauen leicht zusammengezogen, als würde sie ihren Augen nicht wirklich trauen. „Was machst du denn hier?", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihr heraus.

Unwillkürlich musste Jay lachen. „Nette Begrüßung. Vielleicht sollten wir das noch mal versuchen." Er lächelte ihr zu und räusperte sich leicht. „Hallo, mein Name ist James, du kannst mich aber Jay nennen, weil man mich anders eigentlich gar nicht kennt. Aber das dürftest du schon wissen. Freut mich wirklich, dich mal wieder zu sehen." Während er sprach, streckte Jay eine Hand aus und hielt sie ihr auffordernd hin.

Ohne es zu wollen, lachte Ebony leicht, sah dann mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen von seiner ausgestreckten Hand zu seinen Augen, die leicht funkelten, hob ihre Hand dann ebenfalls und nahm seine. Ein leichter Druck ihrer Hand, ein warmer Blick und ein leichtes Lächeln waren alles, was er als Antwort erhielt, aber es war genug.

„Also, was machst du hier?"

Wieder konnte sich Jay das Lachen nicht ganz verkneifen, resignierend ließ er den Kopf hängen und fuhr sich mit der Hand, die sich kurz davor von ihrer gelöst hatte, durch seine Haare. Als er wieder aufsah, fing er ihren Blick auf. Ihre Augen waren leicht geweitet, als sie jetzt zum ersten Mal bemerkte, dass seine Arme nicht wie üblich von den schwarzen Ärmeln der Uniform bedeckt waren. Leicht amüsiert sah er, wie ihr Blick, schnell und fast unauffällig, nach unten fiel und ihre Augen beim Anblick des lederartigen Stoffes seiner Hose noch ein winziges Stück größer wurden.

„Ebony?"

Als wäre sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt worden, zuckte Ebony leicht zusammen, als er sie ansprach. Sofort hatte sie ihren Blick abgewandt und Jay glaubte, einen Hauch Röte auf ihren Wangen erkennen zu können.

Obwohl ihre Reaktion ihn doch ein wenig überrascht hatte – wenn auch alles andere als negativ – bemerkte er schnell ihre Verlegenheit. „Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich habe heute Abend frei. Sieht so aus, als hätte ich mich hier her verirrt …"

Ebony sah ihn nicht an, sondern fixierte ihren Blick auf ihren Drink, der gerade, zusammen mit Jays, gebracht wurde. „Ihr habt so was wie einen freien Tag?"

Obwohl Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme lag, konnte Jay nicht anders, als bei ihrem Kommentar leise zu seufzen. Es erstaunte ihn selbst manchmal, dass Ram ihnen diese Freiheiten noch erlaubte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sein Anführer hatte sich, seit er ihn kannte, verändert.

Erst, als er Ebonys Blick auf sich spürte und wieder aufsah, wurde ihm klar, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und trank einen Schluck. Ihre Stimme überraschte ihn.

„Erzähl weiter", sagte sie leise.

Für einen Moment war Jay misstrauisch. Sie war die Anführerin der Stadt, über die die Technos mehr oder weniger hergefallen waren, es war nur verständlich, Informationen herausfinden zu wollen, die sie gegen die Eindringlinge verwenden konnten. Doch irgendetwas in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn aufhorchen. Keine Hintergedanken.

Und bevor er überhaupt richtig wusste, was er tat, hörte Jay sich selbst erzählen. Von den Stimmungsschwankungen und der Unberechenbarkeit seines Anführers, was geschehen war, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, von Rams Unzufriedenheit und dass das der Grund war, wieso Jay für kurze Zeit ohne Zapper auskommen musste …

Und alles, was sie tat, war zuhören. Stumm aber aufmerksam. Jay hatte sich lange schon gegenüber jemand anderem nicht mehr so geöffnet. Er hatte gar nicht mehr die Möglichkeit dazu. Aber bei ihr …

  
_I never would have opened up  
But you seemed so real to me  
After all the bullshit I've heard  
It's refreshing not to see  
  
_

  
„Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, wieso ich das mache …"

Jay schüttelte schwach den Kopf, ein leicht ungläubiges Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er die angenehme Stille zwischen den beiden durchbrach.

Die Bar hatte sich inzwischen geleert, nur noch vereinzelt saßen die Stadtkids zusammen. Es war spät geworden. Jay wusste genau, dass er am nächsten Morgen wieder früh raus musste, aber es war ihm egal. Er spürte eine unterbewusste, aber doch beruhigende Wärme in sich, nachdem er sich seine Gedanken von der Seele geredet hatte. Ihre Gläser waren beide fast leer, doch keiner der beiden trank den Rest. Wie Ebony es früher an diesem Abend bereits getan hatte, drehte Jay sein Glas zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her.

„Wieso du was machst?"

Das erste Mal seitdem er angefangen hatte, sagte sie wieder etwas. Es ließ Jay aufsehen und ihr in die Augen schauen. „Dir das alles zu erzählen. Ich kenne dich eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Wir sind sozusagen verfeindet, du könntest so ziemlich alles, was ich dir erzähle, gegen uns verwenden …"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es nicht tue?", unterbrach sie ihn, ihr Ton herausfordernd aber nicht hart. Alles, was Jay tun konnte, war, hilflos mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Ich mach mir das selbst eigentlich nie so leicht. Mich anderen gegenüber zu öffnen. Ich hab damit mehr schlechte als gute Erfahrungen gemacht …" Für einen Moment war er noch still, dann fügte er hinzu: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wieso ich es bei dir doch tue."

Es sah kurz so aus, als wolle Ebony etwas sagen, ihr Mund öffnete sich leicht, dann zögerte sie aber. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich von dir nicht erwarte, dich vor mir zu verstellen", sagte sie schließlich ruhig.

Jay schwieg.

  
_I don't have to pretend  
She doesn't expect it from me  
  
_

  
Lange war es still zwischen Stadtanführerin und Techno-General.

Ebony hob ihr Glas und trank den Rest aus, was Jay dazu veranlasste, sich endlich wieder umzusehen. Es war wirklich spät geworden. „Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause", meinte er fast selbstverständlich, ohne viel darüber nachzudenken. Er war schon fast aufgestanden, als er Ebonys leicht unsicheren Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. „Ebony?"

Ebony zögerte. „Vielleicht möchte ich noch gar nicht nach Hause …" Ohne darauf einzugehen, hob sie ihre Hand, um dem Jungen hinter dem Tresen zu zeigen, dass sie noch etwas wollte. Doch bevor er sie bemerkt hatte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer, warm, sanft aber bestimmt. Ebony zögerte immer noch, ihn anzusehen.

„Was hast du?"

Ihr erster Impuls war, abzuwinken. Zu sagen, es wäre nichts. Doch in seiner Stimme lag so viel Ehrlichkeit, so viel Wärme …

Sie sah ihn nicht an, ihr Blick war starr nach vorne gerichtet. Wieder sah sie Dinge, die nicht vor ihren Augen existierten. „Ich habe mein Vertrauen verloren."

  
_Don't tell me I  
Haven't been good to you  
Don't tell me I  
Have never been there for you  
Don't tell me why  
Nothing is good enough  
  
_

  
Einen Moment lang fragte sich Jay, ob er das, was sie gesagt hatte, richtig verstanden hatte. Er setzte sich wieder, sein Vorhaben zu gehen für den Augenblick völlig vergessen. „Wie meinst du das?"

Ebony zögerte. Eigentlich hatte sie jetzt schon zu viel gesagt. Was genau sie fühlte, was sie bewegte, ging außer ihr niemanden etwas an. Ganz besonders niemanden wie ihn …

„Es geht um Männer." Ebony erschrak leicht, als sie sich selbst auf seine Frage antworten hörte. Sie wollte es nicht, aber das Verlangen, es auszusprechen, war so groß, dass sie die Warnungen ihres Verstandes in den Wind schoss. Er hatte sich schließlich auch ihr gegenüber geöffnet. Und es tat so gut, es sich von der Seele zu reden.

Hätte Ebony gewusst, wie sehr ihre Gefühle im Augenblick denen ähnelten, die Jay vor wenigen Minuten noch gehabt hatte, hätte sie gelacht. Aber stattdessen schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und stützte ihre Stirn auf die Hand, nach unten sehend. „Ich habe schon eine Menge durchgemacht … Enttäuschungen einstecken müssen. Anscheinend haben sie ganz schön ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Jedes Mal, wenn irgendjemand versucht, zu mir durchzudringen, mich irgendwie dazu zu bringen, herauszukommen, mache ich einen Rückzieher." Sie hob ein wenig hilflos die Schultern. „Das ist wie mit einem kleinen Kind, das sich einmal an Süßigkeiten vergiftet hat. Es wird danach immer davor zurückschrecken."

Ebony lachte kurz und ein wenig bitter bei diesem Vergleich. Vielleicht wollte sie sich damit auch nur rausreden. „Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass ich vielleicht einfach keinen verdient habe."

Bestürzt sah Jay sie an. So etwas hatte er von ihr nicht erwartet, diesen bitteren, fast schon hilflosen Ton in ihrer Stimme … Sie sah immer so stark, so sicher aus. Fast unerreichbar. Ihre plötzlich resignierenden Worte kamen für ihn völlig überraschend. Leise, immer noch verwirrt, fragte er: „Wie kommst du denn auf so was?"

Ebony wich seinem Blick aus. Er bekam keine Antwort.

  
_Hey, little girl, would you like some candy?  
Your mama said it's ok  
The door is open, come on outside  
No, I can't come out today  
  
_

  
Eine kleine Geste, eine flüchtige Berührung … Ebony wandte ein wenig den Kopf und sah seine Hand, die leicht, fast vorsichtig, auf ihrem Arm lag. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung entzog sie sich ihm nicht, wie sie es wahrscheinlich bei anderen getan hätte. Es fühlte sich nicht an, als würde er sie zu irgendetwas drängen, noch nicht einmal aufmuntern wollen. Er war einfach da.

Endlich sah Ebony ihn an. Und in diesen schokoladenbraunen Augen war doch etwas. Vielleicht eine Aufforderung. Nur zu was, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher.

Vielleicht war es ein Fehler. Ebony wandte wieder ihren Blick ab und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Ihr Arm wich leicht zurück, sodass er sich seiner Hand entzog.

Sie konnte einfach nicht.

Jay schluckte leicht. Besorgnis trat in seine Augen, als er sah, wie verschlossen sie immer noch war. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber er hatte die Befürchtung, dass Ebony innerlich viel mehr versteckte oder einfach vergessen wollte, als ihr gut tat. Ohne es selbst zu wissen.

Was ihn noch viel mehr verfolgte, war die Frage, was geschehen sein musste. Wieso sie ihr Vertrauen so sehr verloren hatte.

Doch noch bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, sah sie ihm wieder in die Augen. Und er spürte, dass die Frage überflüssig geworden war. Jay konnte alles, was er dachte, was er fühlte, normalerweise gut verbergen. Dazu hatte nicht nur sein Leben bei den Technos beigetragen. Ob es daran lag, dass es ihn in dem Augenblick einfach tief verwirrte und bewegte, oder, dass sie sich sehr gut mit Menschen auskannte, wusste er nicht.

Aber Jay wusste, dass sie die Frage in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Und diesmal sah sie nicht weg.

  
_It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder  
And threw you to the ground  
Who's there that makes you so afraid?  
__You're__ shaken to the bone__  
  
_

  
Ebony sah ihn nicht an, als sie ihn einen Teil ihrer Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen begann. Einen Teil, den sie so gut es ging immer in sich vergraben hatte. Ihre Stimme war emotionslos, hatte nur einen leicht bitteren Unterton, den sie nicht unterdrücken konnte, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich alles in Erinnerung rief.

„Der erste Mann, der mich wirklich enttäuscht hat, war mein Vater. Ich war noch ziemlich jung, als er meine Mutter, meine Schwestern und mich im Stich gelassen hat. Es war nicht einfach für meine Mutter, uns alle durchzubringen, besonders ohne sein Geld. Ich habe bis zum Virus nichts mehr von ihm gehört." Ebony hielt einen Moment inne und dachte an die Zeit, in der sie sich ständig gewünscht hatte, er würde zurückkommen. „Er war einfach verschwunden." Ebony schluckte leicht. „Ich habe ihm nie verziehen."

Eine kurze Pause trat ein. Sie brauchte sie einfach. Irgendwie fühlte das Mädchen sich, als würde sie dadurch, dass sie jetzt all das erzählte, einen Teil davon hinter sich lassen. Ein für alle Mal. Vielleicht war das auch der Gedanke, der sie dazu ermutigte, weiterzureden.

„Als wir dann umgezogen sind, war da dieser Junge … Ich glaube, ich war von Anfang an hinter ihm her, er hat sich nur leider mehr für jemand anderes interessiert." Sie zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern, als sie zurück dachte. „Ich habe ihn mir mit ein paar Intrigen zwar angeln können, aber nicht lange. Er wurde … immer distanzierter. Es ging alles so schnell damals. Der Virus war ausgebrochen, überall sind Leute gestorben. Und als es wirklich ernster wurde, hat einer der Jungs diese Vision gehabt, die sich zu der Zeit nur logisch anhörte. Ich hatte nichts zu verlieren und habe mich ihm angeschlossen."

Ebony schloss die Augen, als Erinnerungen sie durchfluteten. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, als sie weitersprach. „Nach einer ganze Menge Tests hat er mich zur Königin seines Stammes gemacht. Ich hatte zwar Macht, aber alles, was ich dort erlebt habe, war in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit Leiden verbunden. Immer. Er ist kurz danach durch einen Unfall ums Leben gekommen und der Stamm ging an mich über, aber auch nicht für lange Zeit. Ich bin verraten worden – nicht nur von einem – und ich musste sehen, dass ich so schnell wie möglich verschwand. Auch danach war es nicht sehr viel besser. Jeder hielt mich für eine verräterische Hexe … das tun sie heute noch." Wieder schüttelte Ebony den Kopf. Sie hatte ihre Augen inzwischen wieder geöffnet und sah aus den Augenwinkeln kurz zu ihm hinüber. „Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit Männern so gute Erfahrungen gemacht habe. Es ist zu gefährlich, mehr Menschen als sich selbst zu vertrauen."

  
_And I don't understand  
You deserve so much more than this  
  
_

  
Jay war still. Er sah sie mit ernsten Augen an und in seinem Blick sah sie noch etwas, das sie nicht ganz deuten konnte. Ihre Worte waren schärfer als sie es beabsichtigt hatte. „Spar dir dein Mitleid, das brauche ich bestimmt nicht."

„Das ist gut", erwiderte Jay leise, aufrichtig. „Weil du es auch nicht hast."

Ein wenig überrascht wandte Ebony sich ihm zu. Was um alles in der Welt wollte er nun wieder damit sagen?

„Mitleid ist für Hilflose", fuhr Jay fort und sah sie an. „Du bist nicht hilflos, Ebony, nicht, wenn du dich dazu entscheidest, es nicht zu sein." Plötzlich schlich sich Unsicherheit in seinen Blick. „Nur … ich verstehe das einfach nicht. Warum … ?"

Er brauchte seine Frage nicht zu beenden. Sie hatte sie sich selbst viel zu oft gestellt.

„Warum ich immer wieder verlassen wurde … Vielleicht weiß ich, warum", erwiderte Ebony, als sie an alles, was sie ihm erzählt hatte, dachte. „Erst das mit Bray – ich weiß, dass ich diesen Brief nicht hätte schreiben sollen, um ihn von Trudy wegzubekommen, ich hätte mich von Zoot nie so unterwerfen lassen sollen, genauso Spike … und Ambers Grab auf Eagle Mountain zu schaufeln, weil ich dachte, dass Bray –"

Ebonys Worte wurden von seiner Hand sehr plötzlich unterbrochen, die sich fest auf ihren Arm legte. Sie verstand es nicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Über seine Lippen kam nur ein einziges Wort.

„Nicht."

  
_So don't tell me why  
He's never been good to you  
Don't tell me why  
He's never been there for you  
Don't you know that "why"  
Is simply not good enough?  
  
_

  
Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf. „Sag es mir nicht. Es ist nicht wichtig, was passiert ist, wer dich verletzt hat und welche Rolle du darin spielst."

Jay sah ihr in die Katzenaugen, die ihn verwirrt anblickten. Leise wiederholte er: „Es spielt keine Rolle …"

Als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er sie noch immer hielt, zog er seine Hand zögernd zurück, sah aber nicht weg. „Du bist verletzt worden, ich weiß, aber ist es das wirklich wert? Sich selbst so zu verlieren – mach dich nicht dafür verantwortlich, was passiert ist. Und beschuldige die anderen auch nicht. Ich weiß, wie sich das jetzt anhört, aber so ist das Leben. So ist es, zu lieben. Man gibt ein Teil von sich auf, man wird verletzt und es gibt nichts, gar nicht, was man dagegen tun kann. Du aber hast die Wahl: Nach den Regeln zu spielen oder von ihnen verschlungen zu werden. Aber dabei kann dir niemand helfen. Was du tust, musst du selbst entscheiden."

Tief bewegt sah Ebony in seine dunklen Augen. Wieder wurde sein Blick zögernder, er sah kurz weg und fügte dann leise hinzu: „Aber was du auch tust – denk nur nicht, du wärst es nicht wert."

Warum er das gesagt hatte, wusste Jay selbst nicht ganz genau. Nur eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die sich sehr nach seiner eigenen anhörte, flüsterte: _Weil es so ist. Du verdienst so viel mehr als das …_

Ein warmer Schauer lief Ebony bei seinen Worten den Rücken hinunter. So etwas hatte noch nie zuvor jemand zu ihr gesagt und es löste ein wunderschönes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend aus, das sie festhalten und nie wieder missen wollte.

Ebony sah ihn noch an, immer noch ein wenig sprachlos und erstaunt und wartete. So lange, bis er endlich seine Augen wieder zu ihr hob. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und lange bewegte sich keiner von beiden.

Erst war sie von seinen Augen wieder nur völlig in einen Bann gezogen, den sie nicht erklären konnte, aber dann begann sie zu forschen. Woher das kam, was er gesagt hatte, ob er es ernst gemeint hatte. Und als sie fand, was sie suchte, wurde das warme Gefühl plötzlich noch stärker.

In seinen Augen, ob er es beabsichtigt hatte oder nicht, lag ein stummes Versprechen. Ebony wusste, dass sie ihm trauen konnte. Aber nicht nur das, es war mehr.

Es war das Versprechen, dass er es zumindest versuchen würde.

  
_Oh, so just let me try  
And I will be good to you  
  
_

  
Ebony wusste nicht, warum. Aber für den Moment spielte es keine Rolle.

Ein Lächeln erreichte erst ihre Lippen, dann ihre Augen. Sie leuchteten plötzlich auf, für einen kurzen Augenblick.

_Danke._

Als Jay sie lächeln sah, vergaß er, warum er vor so kurzer Zeit noch so bedrückt gewesen war. Warum er getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Warum er hier war. Warum er _war_. Und ihr Lächeln fand seine Lippen, erhellte sein Gesicht, spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

„Jay?"

„Hm?"

„Bringst du mich nach Hause?"

  
_Just let me try  
And I will be there for you  
  
_

  
Die kühle Nachtluft schlug ihnen erfrischend entgegen, als Jay und Ebony das Casino verließen. Ein Windzug strich über Jays bloße Arme und ließ ihn leicht erzittern. Beide zogen ihre Jacken über und machten sich auf den Weg zum Hotel.

Es war eine stille Nacht und als Ebony während dem Laufen aufsah, funkelten Sterne auf sie herab. Sie lächelte. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie darüber nach, Jay darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aber als sie zu ihm blickte, sah sie, dass auch er die Augen zu den Sternen gehoben hatte. Es war so friedlich …

Jedes Wort würde das, was sie in diesem Moment teilten, zerstören, also waren sie beide still und genossen die Ruhe, die Nacht, die Sterne, die Gegenwart des anderen. Es war fast ein ganzer Meter, der sie trennte, aber beide spürten die Anwesenheit des anderen so deutlich, als würden sich ihre Arme leicht berühren.

Jay hatte kaum bemerkt, dass sie bereits am Hotel waren, als sie beide stehen blieben. Man konnte den Eingang um die Ecke nicht sehen, aber wahrscheinlich wollte Ebony vermeiden, von ihren Wachen gesehen zu werden. Es war ihm nur Recht so.

Langsam wandten sie sich einander zu und sie sah zu ihm auf. „Danke, Jay. Für alles heute Abend."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Ich danke dir. Ich bin mir selbst über einiges klar geworden."

Ebony erwiderte sein Lächeln, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und sah nach unten. Was würde sie jetzt für seine Gedanken geben … Fragen tat sie aber nicht. Stattdessen teilten beide noch einmal einen Blick, der mehr als nur Worte sagte.

Lange. Lange standen sie sich gegenüber und sahen sich nur in die Augen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber irgendwie hatte Jay das Gefühl, das noch irgendetwas zwischen ihnen stand, irgendetwas, das gesagt … oder getan? … werden musste. Er wusste nur nicht, was …

„Gute Nacht, Jay." Ihre Stimme drang sehr leise an seine Ohren und er fragte sich kurz, ob sie das überhaupt gesagt hatte, oder ob er es nur gedacht hatte. Jedenfalls drehte sie sich in diesem Moment um und ging langsam den Bürgersteig weiter entlang. Jay sah ihr kurz nach und nur ein Gedanke schoss ihm durch den Kopf. _Das ist es. Genau deshalb hast du so viel mehr verdient als nur das._

Er blickte noch einmal kurz zum Himmel hinauf, drehte sich dann ebenfalls um und ging, ihr entgegengesetzt, den Bürgersteig entlang. Auf dem Weg zurück.

Hinter ihm drehte Ebony sich plötzlich um, als hätte sie etwas vergessen. Sie hatte den Mund bereits geöffnet, wie um etwas sagen zu wollen, als sie seine sich entfernende Gestalt sah, die die Dunkelheit viel zu schnell verschluckte. Wieder biss sie sich leicht auf die Lippe und wandte sich wieder um.

Als Jay sich am Ende der Straße noch einmal umdrehte, um sie noch einmal zu sehen, war sie verschwunden.

  
_I'll show you why  
You're so much more than good enough_


End file.
